meltyyakfandomcom-20200213-history
Aethyrins
Aethyrins {Aeth-Er-Rins} (Singular: Aethyris/Aethryin) are a people of the east; Inhabitants of Ithyalor, also know as; the dry plain. Aethyrins are untrusting of outsiders and rarely seek to deal with them; Apart from trade. Name Aethyrins derive their name from Aethyrit, a Jarulian who united the people of Ithyalor in common defense against the Vysthok. Aethyrit is said to have been half elf, allowing him to more easily persuade the Elves to join the defense of the land. Society Aethyrins are united in common defense of Ithyalor, and to a slightly lesser degree; Their religion. Although a mostly tribal culture, Aethyrins avoid needless internal conflict for fear that it could open the door to foreginers. Religion Aethyrins are fairly divided on religious practices, often referring to tribal customs to dictate how they go about religion in general; However most Aethyrins acknowledge the Archon of Ithyalor as an agent of the divine spirits, tasked with ensuring peace throughout Ithyalor. The origins of the Archonship date back to some of the earliest known histories in Ithyalor. Tribes Most Aethyrins keep their tribal origins secret, making it hard to know much of the tribal hierarchy; Let alone what tribe specific Aethyrins belong to. Its widely believed the Aethyrins are divided into five prominent tribes, two of which are human and three of which are elven. However few outside Ithyalor know for sure. Aethyrin Hierarchy Ireaneus Irenaeus is the highest organized authority within Ithyalor. The position of Irenaeus is defined as: "Keeper of the peace, defender of the law, protector of Ithyalor." The College of Vythos is responsible for electing the Irenaeus. The duties of Irenaeus commonly include: Representing the interests of Ithyalor in foreign courts, keeping the peace in Ithyalor, ensuring laws are kept, and ensuring outsiders are given fair treatment. Archon The Archon is the second highest organized authority within Ithyalor, elected by the An-Vythos; The Archon is entrusted to be the mortal representative of Divine Things. Duties of an Archon are: Keeping the peace, oversee all matters of debate without bias and intervene only when no other alternative is decided on,and ensure the defense against the Vysthok is kept. Guards of Aethori The Guards of Aethori are the third highest organized authority in Ithyalor, and ensure the borders of Ithyalor are protected. The duties assigned to the Guards of Aethori are: Defend the borders of Ithyalor at all costs, treat foreigners with great suspicion, and slay those who offer bribes. Tribal Leaders Tribal leaders make up the fourth highest position of authority in Ithyalor, and are often the dominant one. Their duties and purpose vary by tribe and are largely unknown to the outsider. Colleges of 'Vythos' and 'An-Vythos' *The College of Vythos The College of Vythos is composed of the highest ranking members of the Guards of Aethori and, representatives sent by tribal leaders to represent their tribes. The College of Vythos oversees the development of both new weapons and better weapon smithing techniques; Often times they commission blacksmiths to try and create the weapons they envision. *The College of An-Vythos The College of An-Vythos is composed of recognized religious leaders. Originally tasked with just electing the next Archon and serving the current Archon, the College of An-Vythos has moved on to ensuring the poor and homeless are kept away from dissent; In order to do this, the College of An-Vythos organizes 'Work Projects' by having the poor and homeless build roads, bridges, and forts. The poor and homeless are compensated for their efforts. History Origins The precise origins of Aethyrins is shrouded in mystery. The earliest known record suggests that the people were divided into various groups; Based on bloodline and race. Various human tribes roamed Ithyalor, fighting other tribes; whilst Elves watched the constant onslaught from a safe distance. The constant onslaught was described as wars, although truly not much more than large skirmishes and clashes. The onslaught continued until one day when a red moon rose and ascended into the night sky. A great council was held in the following weeks, each tribe sent their chroniclers and religious leaders to the Elven-owned territory; To discuss what the red moon meant. Elves concluded it was a sign of great doom and demise that would devour the humans unless they abandoned their human traditions and sought to become Elven in all ways. Many human tribes willingly accepted this idea, that human things caused this great new terror. However some humans rejected this idea such as; Sybil the Wise, and Aethyrit, believeing it to be Elven trickery and sorcery. Though the two humans tried to convince their fellow humans, they were denounced and mocked. Aethyrit and Sybil were banished from their tribe of Jaruik; Forced to flee into the great jungles of the north. Few others accompanied them, also believeing Elven trickery was at work. Few years passed and Aethyrit returned with Sybil and those who accompanied them into the jungle. Aethyrit and Sybil were reconciled by the tribe of Jaruik; then they usurped tribal leadership and began a campaign against the Elvenfolk, uniting most human tribes in the process. The campaign was successful for a few months, Aethyrit's campaign drove many elves to the easternmost reaches of Ithyalor. Then the Vysthok attacked, first thought to be Elven trickery but then recognized as something far more evil. Aethyrit's campaign and the Elven warriors stopped fighting eachother and united in an offensive against the Vysthok. After several hours of constant fighting, the Vysthok retreated and Aethyrit's campaign, along with the Elves stood victorious. First Aethyrian Union Aethyrit realized the Vysthok would probably strike again, and strove to unite the tribes of Ithyalor in a more permanent defensive manner. Aethyrit sought a meeting with the Elven tribe leaders, at which he suggested the human tribes and Elven tirbes unite in defense of Ithyalor; Else both groups could be killed off by the Vysthok. The Elves reluctantly agreed to Aethyrit's ideas, and the first Aethyrian Union was formed. For a long time it stood against the Vysthok, until one day the Vysthok vanished. Bewildered by this change, tribal chroniclers and religious leaders held a great meeting. At this meeting they discussed the defense against the Vysthok and rather or not it was still needed, many believed the Vysthok could rise up and strike again at any time; Thus fueling a need for the defensive to continue. However many also believed they Vysthok were a threat that could be dealt with in a lesser organized manner, suggesting all tribes go their separate ways and only unite again when a common enemy is at the borders of Ithyalor. The great meeting lasted for years, until eventually Sybil the Wise intervened. He suggested an Archonship be formed to oversee these large councils and make decisions when no other decisions can be agreed on. The idea was met with much praise from all sides of the meeting, even the elvenfolk approved of the idea. The First Archon Rules of the Archonship were established too; *The Archon is only to oversee and intervene when no other alternative can be found. *The Archon is to ensure the defensive against the Vysthok is maintained. *The Arcon is to keep peace across Ithyalor. Sybil the Wise was elected first Archon. He kept the peace for five years before his death of natural causes. Shortly afterwards, Aethyrit also died of natural causes. The Aethyrins held a long two week memorial ceremony for the two, and then shortly later another great meeting was held; At which the next Archon was elected. Tale of Vyris, Vitti and the empty Archonship After the death of Sybil and Aethyrit, many archontes were elected and died of natural deaths. Peace was kept in Ithyalor for a long time, and the tribes managed to live peacefully; United only in common defense of Ithyalor and in acknowledgement of the Archon. Ithyalor remained neutral in the world, almost isolated until the thirty-seventh archon grew ambitious. The thirty-seventh archon opened Ithyalor up to the world, sending out merchants and diplomats; Welcoming foreginers and destroyed the peace of Ithyalor. Archon Vyris was his name, and he was hated by the Aethyrins. A great meeting of the tribes was held, at which Vyris was denounced from his position and Vitti was proclaimed the new Archon. Archon Vitti strove to undo those things which Vyris did, but to no avail. Vitti's methods drove many tribes to denounce the Archonship as a whole, and caused one Elven clan to leave Ithyalor entirely. Eventually another great meeting of the tribes was held, and Vitti was denounced as Archon; With no new archon elected. Most of the tribes which left agreed to resume the common defense against the Vysthok; The Elven tribe who left was an exception, as none could find where they went. Aethyrins kept to their duties of common defense and for the most part, outsiders were avoided. Peace once more came to Ithyalor and was kept for many generations. Yearly meetings were held between the tribes to keep the peace and little other interaction occurred between the tribes. The Rise of Numizit & The Second Aethyrian Union Numizit was the last member of the Jaruik tribe. As time had passed since the time of Aethyrit, the tribe suffered great misfortunes and its numbers slowly dwindled down until only Numizit was left.. Numizit was determined to carry on his ancestors legacy, and intended to go farther than his ancestors did. He intended to unite Ithyalor under a permanent Archon, one who was recognized as having divine rule over all things. Numizit gathered all religious leaders for a great meeting, he then persuaded them all to realize they were all practicing the same religion; Only different interpretations. The religious leaders were amazed at his discovery and declared him to have been sent by divine beings. A great meeting of tribes was held soon after, at which Numizit was elected Archon. Many of Ithyalor were unsure about the Archonship being filled once more, worried he could repeat the misdeeds of Vyris and Vitti. Numizit organized a greater defense against the Vysthok, declaring the current defense was weak and feeble.. Numizit also organized an inquisition in secret, as well as organizing the Numizian Guard. The Aethyrins were unsure of what to make of the Numizian Guard, concerned it could end badly; However they were also pleased as it meant the borders of Ithyalor could be more securely defended against the Vysthok. Numizit gained much popularity in Ithyalor, and his inquisition secretly uprooted any dissidents who opposed his rule. Numizit established the second Aethyrian Union, one which granted the Archon more power and allowed for Archontes to pick their successor. Numizit received much praise for his actions, and was viewed as a great leader by the Aethyrins. As he gained more power, he became more ambitious. He believed that the Archonship was his birthright, and grew reckless. He allowed for foreginers to once again enter Ithyalor, he sent out diplomats and merchants; Seeking to create good relations. A great meeting of tribes was then held; At which it was decided to denounce Numizit as archon. Numizit objected and had the Numizian guard kill all those at the meeting in favor of denouncing him. The Fall of Numizit The act of killing those at the great meeting was met with severe dislike. Numizit was denounced by the people and a great revolution occurred. The tribes of Ithyalor united in defiance to Numizit and laid seige on his fortress. The fortress eventually fell, being burned to the ground. Thousands died including Numizit. The tribes of Ithyalor organized a second great meeting, at which they determined that an Archon should only lead religious practices, and nothing else. A new office was also created, called Irenaeus. The office of Irenaeus was entrusted with the powers of Numizit's Arconship; The ability to lead without any objection. The office was left empty, reserved only for a great time of need. Darkening of Quel'Thalas Peace within Ithyalor lasted for several more generations, until news spread regarding the Darkening of Quel'Thalas. A great meeting was held and Irenaeus Justintine was elected. Irenaeus Justintine increased the amount of Numizian Guard protecting the border of Ithyalor, and ordered research be done regarding the strange compound 'Gunpowder'. Irenaeus Justintine called for a great meeting to discuss the notion of allowing foreign merchants in, and sending Aethyris merchants out to distant lands. The great council felt that would be in the best interest of Ithyalor and approved the notion. Modern Times Justintine is serving as Irenaeus to this day, and the Aethyrins currently approve of him. Trivia *No one is entirely sure what the Vysthok are, or were. Its presumed to have been undead horrors, though none are exactly sure. Most people consider them a myth, some suggest they were fairies. *Irenaeus Justintine has been the only Aethyrin to successfully open Ithyalor up to outsiders without causing himself to be denounced. *The colleges of Vythos and An-Vythos were organized shortly before the rise of Numizit. They were initially met with distrust but due to their efforts in the revolution against Numizit, they quickly became respectable organizations in the eyes of the people. *As of the past two hundred years it has been noticed that Aethyrins have slowly become more 'united' as a people. *Most information regarding Aethyrins is believed to be incorrect or only half-true. Due to the general trickster-nature of Aethyrins, it is hard to ever be entirely certain what their true history and culture is. Category:Culture